


Parenthood

by childofruin, Compactor



Series: Tumblr Prompts [3]
Category: Haven - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Parenthood
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-05-01
Updated: 2015-05-01
Packaged: 2018-03-26 13:32:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 329
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3852655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/childofruin/pseuds/childofruin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Compactor/pseuds/Compactor
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. She's just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"</p>
            </blockquote>





	Parenthood

"Come on now, I think you’re being too harsh. She's just a kid. Remember all of the stupid things we used to do when we were their age?"

"Well the point is to keep her from doing all the same stupid things we did Duke. We have to do something about it"

"Jennifer, she’s just four. She didn’t know what she was doing." He paused, "Ok, punch that little boy was wrong but still, she is just four and she didn’t know what she was doing."

Jennifer let out a sigh.”I know she is but they’re going to kick her out of preschool if she keeps it up. Maybe I got a little overworked about it. We can sit her down and explain how it was wrong and not to do it again. As long as you can keep from telling her how great her right hook was again okay?”  
"I know that and I know it’s wrong but I’m sure he was doing something to her, otherwise, she wouldn’t punch him."

He left out a small chuckle, “yes, ma’am. But, it’s kinda my fault since I taught her how to punch someone.”  
"I know, but she still needs to learn to tell the teacher or something"

Jen just shook her head.  
"Yeah, definitely your fault" She replied with a grin and a slight giggle.  
"Psst, teachers don’t do anything. Believe me, I know. She would have just lectured the boy but then he would do it again anyways."

He put his arms around her and pulled her closer, “Aw, c’mon, you have to admit our daughter is awesome.”  
"That is when we would talk to the kids parents Duke" She tried to urge on.

Leaning into him she gave in and smiled. “Yeah you’re right she is”  
"Oh" He sighed. "I didn't know, I never had kids and my father didn't really cared when I was in trouble."

"I'm proud of her for defending herself." He smiled.


End file.
